


Who needs who?

by Fnorpan



Series: SWTOR Jedi Knight - Ihariek [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnorpan/pseuds/Fnorpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've recieved notes about people wanting some more Scourge-loving. Well here ya go =) A smutty one-shot between my F Jedi Knight and Scourge.</p>
<p>Scourge isn't allowed to follow Ihariek when she goes to Ziost. A fact that he finds infuriating as well as enlightening.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Presentational pic for Ihariek can be found at: http://fnorpan.deviantart.com/art/Ihariek-Cyborg-Jedi-Knight-Sentinel-612833417)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs who?

He was angry. More so than usual when that blasted Jedi refused to let him tag along. He knew she needed him but she refused to acknowledge that and it infuriated him to no end. Scourge in turn had remained blind for a long time, to the fact that he needed her too. Until now.

Their companionship was an odd one to say the least. She; a Jedi with a unique grasp on both the light and dark side, balancing delicately on the border between the two and never letting one side completely win. He; an ancient Sith Lord, the former left hand of the Emperor himself and driven by honor and self-preservation. The one thing they had in common, except for their enemy and their pragmatic minds, was their need to hide their true face among their own.

It was that fact that drew them together like moths to a flame. It was that fact that kick-started the forming of a bond that now tied them together. And it was now that strong bond that had Scourge in a fit of angered worry.

He was pacing in front of the monitor showing the planet Ziost, scanning the force for disturbances and trying to identify that nagging dread of impending disaster that was chewing on his gut. He felt the Emperor, he knew the bastard was here and he knew Ihariek was currently fighting him. But there was something more, something worse and it haunted him that he couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

He followed Ihariek and T7 as they fought to free Ziost of the Emperors control. He growled in annoyance when he witnessed her getting betrayed by her own, sneered when she put her life in danger to spare life's he deemed lesser than hers and fumed when that infuriating SIS-agent flirted heartily with what he considered _his_ property.

_His Jedi._ He shook his head at himself pondering the changes he'd gone through since allying with this Jedi. If his former master could see him now...

Then it hit. The full force of that feeling of doom that had his skin prickling. He had been deep in thought for one moment, a mere moment, and now he was forced to witness the planet getting sucked dry of all life without even the slightest of possibilities to help. He saw the planet turn into a grey lifeless husk in mere seconds and his heart clenched annoyingly when he realized he had lost track of Ihariek during his reminiscing.

He desperately tried to find her using the monitor and when that didn't yield results he search outward through the force. But the overwhelming presence of the Emperor thwarted his effort to find anything and for the first time in hundreds of years - if ever - he felt powerless.

\--

He was sitting on her bed when she finally dragged her tired, miserable behind back to her ship and quarters. One look was all he needed to reassure himself that she was, at least physically, mostly ok. There were some new pink scars probably speed-healed with the help of the force, then there was a few scratches and bruises. But the physical damage was not even half as bad as the psychological.

She felt guilty, he could see it in her eyes, the way she carried herself and feel it radiating from her. But she was also angry. More furious than he had ever seen her, and he could relate. The Emperor was not only bat-shit-crazy - in more than one way - he was also much stronger and more dangerous than anyone had anticipated. But what really had his Jedi bristling, was the fact that the Republic head Senator had gone power-mad, disrespected and disregarded everything the Jedi and SIS worked for and the Senators actions had severely added to make the situation on Ziost harder, and then even worse before the end.

He watched as she clenched and unclenched her fists, her green eyes locked on the floor and the muscles in her jaw was straining visably from the force with which she gritted her teeth. She was on the brink of her control and he felt her slowly losing the battle with her anger.

A few months ago he would have relished in the fact, welcomed her anger and prided himself on guiding her further down the path of the dark side. Now he felt only concern. She wouldn't be her if she turned Sith and the mere thought of her robbed of that infuriating compassion made him want to kill something.

Something clicked in the back of his mind. Something that had eluded him for quite some time due to the blindness of his own pride.

He got up without a word, his face as unreadable as always - that hadn't changed even if his insides was apparently softer in the presence of this woman. His warm hands found and cupped the Jedi's cheeks, his thumbs stroking her pale cheekbones along the dark implants as he tilted her head to meet his deep red gaze. He watched as the Cyborgs green eyes worked to focus on him and when they did he said something he never believed he'd ever say.

"I need you." Three simple words to convey all he had - unbeknownst to himself - kept bottled up inside. Though it seemed the Jedi had already decided what he was about to say. Three similar words but with a completely different meaning, and it had her flying into a venomous rant.

"No! I do NOT need you! And don't you dare start your rhetoric’s and mind games with me! I will NOT yie..." she abruptly stopped and blinked at him a few times. He couldn't help but smirk. Seems he was not the only one who never expected such words to ever cross his lips.

Not waiting for either confirmation or approval he met his lips to hers, carefully savoring the feel and taste of his Jedi and fully intent on giving her a quite different kind of outlet for her anger.

He sucked and bit the Cyborgs lower lip and relished in the moaning sigh that preluded the deepening of their kiss. And as he sought out her tongue for a teasing battle, he let one hand slide from her cheek, through her black hair, down her pale thin neck and along her slender body until it reached her well-formed bottom.

_His_...

The Jedi clung to him, every cell in her body seemingly pleading for his attension and he was nothing if not accommodating. Their armor and clothing fell away, piece by piece while he relished in their passionate kisses. He swallowed the cyborgs increasing moans as he let his hands wander over every patch of naked skin before reassuming their quest in ridding them both of their armor.

Carefully he lowered the tiny cyborg down on the bed he was recently sitting on. Her naked form teasing his mind with the promise of bliss as he caught a nipple between his teeth. He felt it go rigid under his tongue and nibbled gently before suckling to the point where his lover arched of the bed. He teased her other breast with his fingers until he felt her anger completely giving into passion.

He couldn’t get enough.

Kissing his way down her taught stomach - that was now a few inches to small from the near constant stress she was under - he felt her skin prickle and as his lips reached her folds he heard her wince in anticipation. Letting his tongue snake in between her folds, he gently lapped upwards until he could flick it softly against her nub. The action made her grind towards him with a sharp cry and as he sunk two digits into her core, prolonging her sensation, she mewled his name.

She was trying to get more friction, tried to press against him but Scourge wanted control and held her at his desired distance with his free hand. He worked his fingers in and out in a steady pace, his tongue never ceasing its gentle coaxing of her pleasure-center and he rumbled in satisfaction when his name tumbled of the Jedi's lips together with incoherent babble and pleading.

Scourge's free hand roamed back up to his lover’s breast, expertly massaging her sensitive mounds while continuing his ministration on her sex. Her nub was rigid, her core spasming irregularly while her breathing stuttered and her hands clutched the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

He inwardly smirked and flicked his tongue against the nub hard, enjoying the vibrations of the cyborgs shudders that only grew as he curled his fingers against that spot he knew she loved. He watched her almost come undone and realized he wanted her to. He needed to see her come undone by only his touch before he entered her and claimed her once more as his own.

His hand rolled her nipple hard as his lips closed around the little hard nub. He suckled greedily while thrusting his fingers inside her, curling as he went. The response was instant as he felt the Jedi tense up as a bowstring. He found he didn't want to wait any longer and shoved her off the edge of her high with a relentless, teasing spark of his force-lightning.

She cried out his name again and again as his lightning reached her pleasure-center and her insides spasmed violently around his sparking fingers. Her back arched far off the sheets and her head threw backwards still chanting his name to the stars.

Both her hands was still clutching the bunched up sheets for purchase as she came down from her high and she looked contently at him while he once again kissed his way up her pale stomach. New moans erupted from the Jedi as the pureblood lavished attension again to her breasts and neck and when he lay claim to her swollen lips he pushed himself fully inside without warning.

She didn't fight him. Only curled her legs around his midsection, welcomed him further into her core while urging him to move by angling her hips.

Scourge wasn't late to reply. Pulling out slightly from her tight heat before snapping his hips back to hers, making her gasp as he bottomed her out.

Stars he was addicted to this.

His thrusts was hard but slow at first, accompanied by bruising kisses and harsh nips that drew the most exquisite sounds out of the cyborg. But as always, the tiny woman moved in a way that made him lose his head and in a few moments he was slamming into her like there was no tomorrow. The force of his thrusts had her bounce and with every snap of his hips she cried out. He watched her brace herself on the headboard with one hand while urging him on with the other and soon he felt that familiar tingling sensations that impended his release.

Growling he forced himself to stop, earning a disgruntled whimper from the woman beneath him and a furious scowl as he slid out of her. But he didn't want it to end yet and there was something he had wanted to try for a while now.

His Jedi looked confused, aroused and pissed. But he only smirked.

Before she could start complaining his lips found hers in a brief kiss as he let his fingers roll her nipples through the crackling of lightning to unbalance her. Then he unceremoniously flipped her over. Grabbing her by her thin waist and torso he pressed her back to his front and he pulled her into his lap. One arm stayed around her stomach and up her chest, still expertly teasing her breast. The other hand went around her midsection and down, nestling in by her sex. He proceeded to more or less lift her onto his length and impaled her from behind while letting his static fingers work her sensitive areas.

The first harsh thrust had the cyborgs head lolling back onto Scourge's broad red shoulder with an outdrawn wanton moan as her hands searched frantically for a place to settle. By the time her hands had found purchase against his arms, she was panting and forcing the speed until she was practically bouncing up and down his ridged length that now hit that perfect spot inside at every thrust. The ancient Sith groaned as he nipped the sensitive skin of the Jedi's neck. He could feel her insides clench around his length in response to his touches as well as his thrusts and she was almost wailing with cries of pleasure at the merciless pace.

He felt the fire of his release build with every thrust into his lover’s slick core until it was reaching almost painful levels. But he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted her to scream his name as he emptied inside her and with one last teasing spark of his lightning to her nub, he felt her tip over the edge again. His name ripped its way out of her throat as she walls clenched down hard around his already sensitive shaft.

The release left her trembling in his embrace as he abandoned all thoughts to focus on his own release. Clinging the Jedi's tiny frame to himself, he pushed as far inside her as he possibly could and spilled his seed to the echo of his name still ringing in his ears.

None of the two now tired but momentarily content force-users, were much for heartwarming romance and fluffy anecdotes. But Ihariek was falling asleep memorizing those three tiny words out of her lover’s mouth. And just as she was falling asleep to the sound of those steady heartbeats she had come to love, she mumbled a reply that had Scourge unconsciously hug her closer as a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"I need you too."


End file.
